The Sister's Arc, Alternative
by JD2390
Summary: What if mikoto had met accelerator before Touma? What if this meeting changed something in the Sister's Arc? or even more than that? Shall we see what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is the 2nd story that I do, to be honest here, I dreamed about it around 6 months ago, maybe it will not be pleasing to some, but I still hope you like it. Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

_**Last week of April** _

One girl was walking by in District 07 of Academy-City, a rather ordinary middle school girl with brown hair. She was wearing a gray-pleated skirt, a short-sleeved blouse, and a summer sweater. When she stops near a convenience store a bunch of guys started to hitting on her, for some time she tried to ignore them, but as the time goes on she got angry and tried to fry them, but something unexpected happens.

'Ah... I was so angry I forgot that someone could be around, I hope no one was hurt besides them.' she thought, and she was right, especially after her rays being reflected back and hit some of the guys who were already on the ground and she hearing someone saying: "Who was the bastard who let these lightning? Appear right now and i will give you a quick death."

The girl, whose name is Misaka Mikoto, began to sweat. 'Damn, I really overdid it, I have to control a little my habit of trying to fry everything that annoys me.' And while she was thinking about it, she watched the person who she almost fried, he was a sixteen-year-old boy, he has a thin, almost wire-like body, white hair and a girl's delicate skin. The expression 'if he was grabbed, he would break' would fit quite aptly, although he wasn't with a friendly expression at that moment.

The boy, which is only called accelerator, look at the scene around him, a bunch of guys lying on the ground and a girl standing near them, and when he looked to the girl he realize something. 'One of the clones? No, the experiment is still being conducted in the underground, then that can only mean one thing: She is the Original.' he thought while staring at her for a few seconds and then leaving, but

"He-Hey... Wait!" said the girl.

"Huh? What do you want? because if you piss me off right now I kill you."

On hearing this Misaka Mikoto got angry, but controlled herself and spoke: "Talk about kill someone is everything that you can do? Look, I know it wasn't nice of me to throw a lightning up on you, but you're not hurt, so everything is fine." She said trying to calm him in this situation, and with a bit of curiosity and a smile she continued "And by the way, which is your power? reflection? For you to be able to reflect my lightning, you must be at least a level 4."

"That does not concern you, then don't disturb me and go away." and as he said this, he went away.

"He-Hey!" Mikoto said while running after him.

And that was how Misaka Mikoto met Accelerator for the first time.

* * *

**_Second Week of May_**

At a certain lab in Academy City.

"You're late. What is happening to you be late so much lately?" One of the scientists talk to the boy who has just arrived.

"Someone annoying is following me lately and is being hard to get her out off me."

"Her? Well, I'm not going get into your private life, but remember that you have a job to do here." the scientist speaks while walking down the hall and the boy answers: "Don't start talking nonsense. Also, how much longer this will continue in closed facilities? Staying here and fight against the clones is not showing any improvement." The scientist stops in front of a metal door 2 meters tall and says,

"Do not be so hasty, the experiment is on schedule, it will be moved outside near the end of July, then have a little more patience."

"Okay, but it would be interesting if the original join in the experiment after it's outside, could even speed things up, don't you think?" the boy speaks sarcastically with a smile on his face, and after see that the scientist gets serious and says,

"Don't try anything that hinders this experiment, and on this subject, we will make arrangements to prevent this from happening." the scientist pushes a button and the door opens revealing the one who will be the opponent of the boy. "Now, the experiment number 7691 is ready to start, go do your job."

"Yeah, i will do it with pleasure." the boy gives a smile and walks inside the room while the doors close as he goes.

* * *

**Hello guys, it's me again as you can see, this time I'm bringing a "What if...?" of To Aru Majutsu no Index. As I wrote before, this was a dream I had more than 6 months ago, so go easy on me.**

**And about it, in the dream I had only certain points, so what I'm doing here is connecting them, and this chapter they are: 1- what would happen if mikoto had met accelerator before Touma? and 2- **what would happen** if this meeting changed something in the Sister's Arc?**

**Well, I have a few more 3 or 4 chapters in my mind and I will update the story when I have time. See you space cowboy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here I am again bringing the second chapter of this fanfic. Anticipating some things a little, I'll put the 2 points that will be shown in the chapter.**  
**1st - How Mikoto has meet with Touma in this history.**  
**2nd - How Touma finds out about the sisters.**

* * *

**_June 17, Somewhere in the District 07 of _****_Academy_****_ City  
_**

"You're pretty cute aren't you...? Hyo~ What's more, she' from Tokiwadai!"said a guy to a girl who is next to him.

"How about you hang with us today? We could take you home..." said another who is in the same group as the first.

"Well, although we can't be sure when that will be." said the third and when he had finished speaking the group laughed.

Watching this situation the girl just sighed and thought: "They actually came to hit on me, and in a group with more 5 people. What a bunch of morons... Well, I can fry them if it get too loud, but the most important here, **WHERE IS HE?**" making an angry face suddenly scared a little the 3 guys in the group who were hitting on her, but it didn't stop them to keep trying and she continued her mental monologue. "After following him for a while and getting no results, I tried the 'meeting by chance' tactic. I was pretty sure he would pass here today, but I'm already here for **MORE THAN ONE HOUR AND HE DOESN'T EVEN SHOWS UP!**"

Even though she was lost in her thoughts, a scene made her return to reality and, even momentarily, made she forget the reason for her anger. The scene in question is that: One of the guys from the group is trying to scare away anyone who came near and, because of that, everyone is ignoring what is happening to her. Realizing that she thinks: "I know that it's not like they're heartless or don't want to help, the true is that they still wouldn't be able to do anything, only get themselves hurt. If someone try to help a stranger and stand up for justice in a situation like that, he must be an..."

"Oh- I found her! So you're here all this while..." said a boy appearing among the group that was surrounding her, he had spiky hair and wore a white shirt, with a smirking he takes her hand and keep talking, "That won't do... letting your hands go just like that..." he then turns around and tries to get away along with her, "Thank you for your hospitality~. Okay~ let us through..."

"Hold it! Just who the hell are you?" with this simple act the girl ends up with the boy's plan who was trying to help her.

"You... play along with the plan! Now the 'fetching up along with a friend strategy' is ruined!"

"Why do I have to go through all this trouble?" said the girl without realizing that the boy is now being surrounded by the same group from before.

"Just who the heck do you think you are? Getting all cocky." said one of the guys, "Got a problem with us?" said another. Feeling the pressure that came from them he sighed and began to speak: "No choice, huh? Yeah, that's right. Don't you guys feel ashamed of yourselves for what you're doing?"

"What did you said?" another one of the group said and a little away the girl looks a bit impressed with the attitude of the boy.

"A whole group of guys circling a girl is unforgivable! Also, pay attention to who you are hitting on. She's still a kid!" maybe the boy had not noticed, but his speech began to irritate the girl he was trying to protect.

"You must've seen by now, she doesn't even know how to show respect for the others." (Three.)

"It's obvious from her looks she's just a spoilt brat who has yet to overcome her rebellious period!" (Two.)

"Yo~~ Look, you've got her impatient..." said one of the guys, "No... Wait a sec... She looks kinda weird..." said another. (One.)

"Seeing you guys fail at dealing with such a kid just irritates me!" (Zero.)

And with that last sentence the boy sealed their fate, all the rage and all that had angered the girl until that time came to the fore as an erupting volcano. "The one who irritates me the most... **IS YOUUUU!**" spoke the girl, making everything in a radius of 2 meters were fried.

"Ah~ I've actually used my power on small fries..." she said while walking away, but...

"That was dangerous... what was that?" said the boy, the one who should not be fine after being electrocuted, the one who should be lying on the ground unconscious, but still he was standing there and unscathed.

"Looks like some electricity just went 'biri biri'... WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU?"

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO ASK THAT! HOW COME ONLY YOU WERE UNHARMED?"

"Moreover, why did you attack me too? I just wanted to help!"

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING FOR YOU HELP!" after a short pause to think she attacks him again, and once again it doesn't work.

"Whoa!? Who is this kid?" the boy said as he defended himself.

"Just what kind of power do you possess?" she said as she thought, "My electricity got Blocked? If it was something like repel, divert or even what **that guy** does, but this..."

"Well... How should i put this... rather than a power, I'm a 'level zero'."

"Level... Zero? How can that be pos... huh?" in a single moment of distraction of the girl, the boy began to desperately escape from the place.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!"

"Hey! Stop right there!"

And that was how Misaka Mikoto meet Kamijou Touma for the first time.

* * *

**_August 20, In a park not so far from a certain vending machine.  
_**

After running for a while a boy is sitting on a bench to take the air. after a little while sitting he gazes up at the August sky being dyed by the sunset.

"Don't go off into happy dreamland, and carry the juice. Wasn't this originally meant for you?" says a girl carrying several cans of juice and when she gets close enough she throw them at him.

"...I'm scared that at the moment I accept the juice, I'll turn from a spectator into an accomplice. What should I say, don't throw it to me— Ow! Hot!" a can of juice fall, she then picks up and returns to him as she sits beside him, "Ah, I want this 'plum cider', so I'm taking it," the girl, named Mikoto, says as she takes one can from the boy's, named Touma, arm without warning. "Really... you run way too much. Even Thought you're strong, it makes one think you're weak and that puts me in an awkward position since i lost to you too."

"...Eh? What did you say just now?" spoke Kamijou and Mikoto then pointed a finger at his face and told, "Around the town, by the riverbank, you played me for a fool many times already, don't you? So, the least you have to do is be responsible for victory or would be worrisome." With these words the head of Kamijou started to get a mess as he thought, "I... beat her? I did it? In what? Some sport? Competition? Whenever a girl says something like 'be responsible' is a sign that something bad it's about to happen..."

"Hey, what's with your growing fever?" Mikoto sighs. "Here, drink it up. It's present from me, if you were a kouhai who was presented with Mikoto-sensei's personal gift, you would have fainted."

"'Faint'? This isn't a shoujo manga; there's no way it'd be like that at a girls school."

"Pff... You're nave." For some reason, Mikoto averts her eyes. "Do you even know what I'm called at Tokiwadai...?"

"Onee-sama?"

A girl's bell-like voice hits Mikoto; her face looks as if she's been hit from behind with ice. When Kamijou tries to look from where that voice is coming he notices a girl standing not so far, wearing the same uniform as Mikoto's. That twin-tailed girl, with both hands together in front of her and eyes sparkling,

"Well, Onee-sama! Well, well, well, Onee-sama! Just when I was thinking why you're no longer into summer classes, this turns out to be the reason for your excuses, eh!?"

As Mikoto's piercing her head with her hands to ease her headache, she begins talking to the mysterious girl. "Weeell, I want to hear it just to be sure, but what do you mean by 'because of this'?"

"Of course I'm referring to you secretly meeting with that gentleman over there, right?"

*Pachin*, a spark is unleashed from Mikoto's hair.

But the twin-tailed girl doesn't mind. As a now-dumbstruck Kamijou looks on, the girl is showing a sweet smile as she approaches the bench at a frightening speed. Before Kamijou could instinctively move away from the bench, she strongly grips Kamijou's hand with both of her own. "Nice to meet you, sir. I am Onee-sama's herald and her one and only partner, her one and only partner, Shirai Kuroko."

"Ha?" Kamijou turns his eyes to his grasped hand, worrying about his reaction.

"His heart's pounding from just this. Is this a high risk that he'll cheat on you?" Kuroko talks as if she's making fun of Mikoto due to the "boyfriend" she has chosen.

"Wha-? You..." Mikoto speak while gets up off the bench irritated.

"**DOES THIS WEIRDO LOOK LIKE MY BOYFRIEND!?**" a lightning bolt is discharged from Mikoto's bangs. But just before the bolt could land a direct hit, Shirai Kuroko let's go of Kamijou's hand and steps back. In the next instant, the bolt hits nothing as she disappears into thin air.

"teleportation?" Kamijou thinks.

"That's right, isn't it? I thought something was strange. I'll pull back for today, please don't do anything you'll regret Onee-sama." Kuroko's voice comes from somewhere up there, when Kamijou realizes that she was speaking from atop a lamppost, a lightning bolt from Mikoto tries to hit her again.

"Kuroko! If some strange rumor spreads, I won't forgive you!" Mikoto screaming at the wind since Kuroko disappears into thin air again before the bolt hit her.

"Dammit, saying whatever she wants like that and then running off..."

"This is Tokiwadai middle school? My mental image..." Kamijou speaks in a tone of disappointment about what just happened.

"Changing the subject a little, you said you had been defeated by 'me too', this means that you fought and was defeated by someone else? By who?" Kamijou talks trying to get her to calm down, because somewhere in his mind he has the feeling that something bad will happen if he continues to deal with an angry Mikoto.

"Huh? Before you start to imagine things, I lost only for one more person, and judging the power he has, the result was inevitable." Mikoto talks, while she sit back on the bench looking a bit calmer. "He is a level 5 like me, and someone who probably not even you can defeat."

"So you are spending your summer vacation trying to get more time with him, ehh?" he talks like it's a simple joke, but her reaction was a little different than he had imagined. "Wha- wha- what are you talking about? I didn't do anything like that! Don't start having stupid delusions!" she speaks with a ruddy face and stands up abruptly, while the only thing he can say in this situation is, "Ah! I get..."

"STOOOP! I already said don't start having stupid delusions! If you continue to speak it and some strange rumors start to appear, I promise that I'll hunt you down and I will kill you!" she said it while still having a ruddy face and go away looking angry. Even knowing that in this situation he should be afraid about what she said, the only thing that he could do was to hold the laughs, but he knew that if he didn't do it he would be electrocuted.

"I get it. I will tell anyone, but now..." he says with a smile on his face as he begins to piece together the cans of juice and go home.

* * *

"Returning home is an adventure in itself," says Kamijou as he lifts up the cans again. The cold juice cans would considerably lose their coolness while they remain in Kamijou's arms. But it's summer, how is it that he could not help but feel driven to the verge of frostbite!? Kamijou's heart grieves. And, as Kamijou is thinking of that, he notices a tennis ball suddenly rolling in front of his foot.

"Hey, hey. Someone playing must have neglected it."

Kamijou, aware of the danger of stepping on the tennis ball, stops his raised foot, moving it a bit horizontally to avoid the ball. "Hey, that's dangerous; what will I do if I step on it and fall?" As he thinks of this, a sudden gust of wind appears and as if the rolling ball were calculating, it slides into the gap between the ground and Kamijou's foot.

"Hiii! Hey, hey, wait—!" With his entire weight already on his foot, it is too late to stop. Kamijou, having stepped on the ball full force, flops onto his back.

The juice cans that should be in his hands roll and scatter about with a clattering sound as a sprawled Kamijou breathes deeply. "Sh, shit. Dammit, just what the hell have I done...?" as he says that, he finally gets himself up. As he gazes at the nineteen juice cans scattered about in a terrific range, he becomes desperate. "I still have to walk while carrying a little over 6 kg of baggage", a reeling Kamijou feels as if he were speared, and alone he start to pick them up.

And as Kamijou picks up the juice cans, a shadow falls over him. "...Clouds?" he thinks, and then Kamijou instinctively raises his gaze upward. Misaka Mikoto is standing in front of him, looking at him without saying anything.

"Y, you... eh? I thought you had go back home after that. What are you doing here?" even after he spoke, Misaka Mikoto still not talking as she walks over to him and grabs a can of juice.

"'If necessary, Misaka will lend a hand', says Misaka as propose to help with a sigh."

"Eh?" says a Kamijou Touma puzzled.

And that was how Kamijou Touma meet Misaka #10032.

* * *

**Hello guys, it's me again as you can see. This time I had a lot of work doing it, even when they used part of the railgun manga and LN Index, so as you can see, it was almost 3 times more than the previous, but I promise the next chapter it will start to get very different from the original story.  
**

**One more thing I want to say before I go is that I thank everyone who are enjoying this story and that I'll do an attachment after the ending, explaining some things. See you space cowboy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I'm here to bring another chapter. As I said at the end of the previous one, this one will be different on many points, so I hope you like it. The chapter will only have a big point that is how Kamijou Touma reacted after finding out about the Level 6 Shift Project. Enjoy your reading.  
**

* * *

_**August 21, 6:40 PM  
**_

Kamijou was walking back home, in Academy City the last trains and buses all left at 6:30 PM. The idea was that people would not go out late at night if the transportation system was stopped. "The summer holidays are finally beginning after August 22? I'm not sure if I should be glad or be complaining about it. At any rate, this has gone on way too long. Once it's all over, I'm going to the beach!" Kamijou thought to himself as he returned home. It didn't look like the wind was blowing, but the blades of the wind turbines were definitely turning, and seeing this scene somehow makes he remember what happened the day before.

_"She just said Misaka? Eeeeh? Why is she talking like that?" Kamijou thinks confused by the scene in front of him, and the only thing he can say is,_

_"You are Misaka, right?"_

_"'Yes, Misaka name is Misaka' says Misaka answering the question."  
_

_"..."_

_"That's not good. If this conversation continue like this I feel like I'm going crazy!" he thought as he put his hand on his face and looked down. This simple act made him realize something, she was not wearing gym shorts. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he tries to refocus in his thoughts. "Why did she change into panties!? This don't make sense, even if it's just a prank! She wouldn't take the trouble to do all this just to torment me, unless..." after having reached a conclusion(?) he says,  
_

_"Are you a relative of Misa... I mean, Mikoto?"_

_"'Mikoto?' _says Misaka a_sking back. 'Aah, you mean Onee-sama, is it?'"_

_"Onee-sama?" this word made Kamijou get a little worried._

_"'Yes, I'm Onee-sama little sister (Imouto)' says Misaka answering the question."_

_"Ah... I see, but you two sure look-alike, you are twins?"_

_"'Our genetic makeup is the same,' _says Misaka answering the question._ 'Moreover, shouldn't you be more concerned with the cans?' says Misaka speaking her mind."  
_

_"Eh?" only after her talk he remembers the juice cans, and while looking around he notices that some have even disappeared. "Damn, now I have to search for all without even knowing where they are. Such misfortune."  
_

_"'If Necessary Misaka will lend a hand' says Misaka again while picking up some juice cans."_

_After he managed to pick up all the cans together with Misaka Imouto, Kamijou speaks "Thanks for the help, now..." but before he could finish she says,  
_

_"'Well, then, to what place will these juice cans be transported to?' ask Misaka with hands full of juice cans."_

_"Ah? It's alright, I can carry them myself."_

_"'Well, then, to what place will these juice cans be transported to?' as Misaka would demand."_

_"I told you it's okay, it's okay; no need for you to carry them..."_

_"Make it quick."_

_She sharpens her voice. As for letting Misaka Imouto carry the load, Kamijou gives up._

_..._

After remembering what happened the day before Kamijou continues walking home thinking "Who knew she has an Imouto, and even with their differences they are still very similar in certain respects. Well, the next time I meet with Misaka Imouto I'll say thanks again for yesterday." After walking for a while Kamijou hears something that seems like a cat's meow.

"Huh?"

* * *

_**August 21, 7:35 PM**_

The sky had completely turned to the blue of night. Since Tokiwadai Middle School is a private school it has a line with special buses running at night to students that went to cram schools or summer courses, and to Kamijou it helped because it has managed reach the Tokiwadai Middle School Dormitory.

"So this is the place."

Kamijou got off the bus with the black cat in one hand and looked up at the building. The appearance of the building is really impressive, but it almost made he laugh to see laundry hanging from the windows like in a normal dorm. Kamijou headed for the main entrance, but it was locked up. While he was looking around he found several mailboxes lined up next to the door. From the names on the mailboxes, Mikoto seemed to be in Room 208.

He had no option left but to use the intercom, but his hesitation was holding him. He had gotten there, but he don't know what to do. He wanted to believe that Mikoto wasn't participating in that repulsive experiment, but he was afraid to know what would happen if she really was doing so. After several fearful thoughts of what might happen when he talked to her, Kamijou's finger trembled as he pressed the buttons.

He still don't know what's the best option when he pressed the buttons for the intercom.

He heard the slight click of the plastic buttons being pressed.

With a bit of static over the speaker, an entrance to a world of the abnormal opened.

"Oh, um…"

He did not know what to say. Yet he had to say something.

"…This is Kamijou. Is that Misaka?" The few seconds of silence as he waited for a response seemed extremely heavy to Kamijou.

"Oh, Kamijou-san, did you say?" responded a much slower voice that was clearly not Mikoto's.

"Oh, crap. Did I get the wrong room number?"

"No, no, you didn't. Do you have business with onee-sama? I am her roommate." The voice sounded familiar, and Kamijou remembered why after thinking for a second. She was the Shirai Kuroko girl that had called Mikoto "onee-sama" the previous evening.

"Oh, I see. Well, from your response, I'm guessing Misaka is not back yet…"

"No, she's here. She just got out of the bath and is changing clothes."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, if you wait a few minutes you can talk to her, but from where did I know this voice..." After some time in silence she finally realized who she was talking to.

"Ah...! You're that ap... guy who was talking to Onee-sama! What do you want? Does follow her during the day isn't enough anymore and now you want to do it at night too?"

"No! Is not that! I just want to talk to her about... something."

"Something, huh? You don't mean..." Before she could continue someone interrupts her. "Who are you talking to, Kuroko?"

"It's nothing, it's just that the... gentleman from yesterday is here wanting to talk to you, Onee-sama."

"Gentleman? You mean that idiot? About what he wants to talk?"

"I don't know. He just said he wanted to talk to you, so..."

"Hum... I understand, then tell him I'm coming."

"O-o-onee-sama, you will talk to him dressed like that? Is it possible that you really..." before she could finish a static noise appeared and the connection was cut. After waiting for 20 minutes, Misaka Mikoto finally appeared. She was wearing the same outfit from the day before, despite her hair being a little tangled, and muttering something. Kamijou wasn't too far, so when he saw her coming he tried to call her.

"Hum... Misaka-san?"

"Huh? Oh... It's you. What is so important that made you to come here at night?" she said showing not being in a good mood and wanting to end the conversation quickly.

"Well, I came here to talk about Misaka Imouto..."

"Imouto? I don't have a little sister or something like that."

"No, that's not it. I came here to talk about..." Kamijou stop for a moment, as if he had something stuck in his throat stopping him to talk, but he still continues. "...your clone."

"You're kidding me, right? To come here and want to talk about it with me."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Are you saying you believe in those rumors?

"What rumors?"

"You don't know? I think I've told you before, about the rumors of a project which uses my DNA to make clones for the military or something like that." She said not giving importance to the subject and continued. "Certainly some rumors have some basis in fact, and after searching for some time I can say is that i don't have a clone walking around in the city."

"How can you be sure?"

"I broke into a research facility and found that such a project had existed, but was canceled for not giving the results they expected." She spoke so casually that it's even scary, and the worst thing is that something tells him that she would be able to do that.

"..." After that conversation Kamijou is now more confused than before as he thinks: "Is she telling the truth? Part of what she said matches with what Misaka imouto spoke, but does she really believe that her clones don't exist? Does she really believe that the project was canceled? And if that's so, what's this experiment that Misaka imouto is doing right now?" With all these questions in his head, at least one thing he decided to believe: Misaka Mikoto is not involved.

He decided to believe her, even though she could be lying. He decided that the single moment he had with her before wasn't an illusion and, because he want to believe in that, he began to focus his mind on other things: "If Mikoto don't know anything, so the only person I can ask about what's happening is to Misaka imouto, but I..."

"Why are you saying anything? Maybe you're embarrassed after knowing everything? Don't be depressed, at least you had the courage to speak to me directly, unlike many others out there." Mikoto's voice made him come out of his thoughts.

"Ah... Thank you... I guess? And sorry for everything, I'm going now." Kamijou talks while he catches the cat he had left near his feet before talking with her and starts to leave.

"It's okay, but next time you come with something like that, I will not go easy on you." She said with a small smile and went back to her dorm.

Kamijou then began to walk around Academy City. He didn't know exactly what to do and didn't even know where to start to understand everything that was happening, and so he stayed walking around for almost 1 hour, carrying the cat with him, until he saw someone. A girl who looked a lot like Mikoto wearing goggles and soon he realize that she is Misaka imouto.

"Hey, Misaka imouto! Wait, I want to talk to you!"

"'Huh? Are you talking to me?' Misaka says as she turns to ask."

"Yes, I'm Kamijou Touma, we talked earlier today before..." he stopped, unable to continue the sentence because of that memory.

"'Kamijou Touma? Ah... you're the boy that talked with #10032 hours ago.' says Misaka as she recognizes you."

"#10032? You mean that you're not the misaka imouto?"

"'Yes, that was Misaka #10032. I'm Misaka #10034.' says Misaka as she explain the situation."

"I... see." Kamijou stop for a while and says: "Can you tell me where is she?"

"'This can't be possible.' says Misaka as she denies the request."

"Why? She's in somewhere you don't know?"

"'No. But her location is confidential at the time.' says Misaka as she explains why."

"Confidential? But it..." it's when Kamijou remember what happened earlier. "Don't tell me that she's doing that thing?"

"'You don't have authorization for this information.' says Misaka..."

"Why?" he says as he grabs her shoulder. "Why she's doing it? Why are you standing here idle?"

"'What are you talking about? We are clones created with an artificially made body and with a borrowed mind. Our value is 180,000 yen each and we can be produced easily with the push of a button, so...'"

"Shut up! That's not what I'm talking about! You're not an object! Even if you have been created because of this experiment, you have thoughts, feelings and emotions just like anyone else! Each of you has it and no one else can replace you!"

After listening to what he said Misaka can't understand. Until that moment she has only been treated as an object, a being whose sole purpose was to die so that the experiment can be completed, but now that this young man is saying it's wrong to think like this she does not know how to react, and she isn't the only one like this...

"I don't know if you can understand me completely." he say as if he sensed her confusion. "But at least try to understand this: the life of each one of you is important and shouldn't be wasted like this. Your life does not deserve to end because of something like this experiment so please tell me, where is she?"

* * *

_**August 21, 9:10 PM**_

On a Switchyard in the district 17 where the experiment #10032 occurred. However even after it has ended someone that was part of it is still there. He, for some reason, was on top of a container looking at the sky when he heard a noise coming from below.

"Huh? Are you still alive? Do you can make your bodies more resistant to damage now?" he says with a smile on his face.

"Misa... don't... stand... wha..." the girl lying on the ground speaks as if she was losing her breath.

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Misaka does not understand... Misaka can't understand, Why is he saying all this?... Why he cares so much about the life of this Misaka?... Misaka is an imitation that can be remade as many times as needed... and yet why is he coming here? Why is... Misaka..."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Says the boy after listening to her words.

...

"Hey! Answer me!" He demanded, but only the sound of wind answered. "Tsk. It seems I'll have to wait to know for myself what is happening." He tells to himself as he returns to look at the night sky.

* * *

**Finally here's chapter 3. I apologize for the delay, but there was so many things that happened to me in recent times (University; Tests; World of Warcraft and others...), along with a sudden lack of inspiration to continue this series. But don't worry I'll finish it no matter what.  
**

**So I promise that the next chapter will not take as much as this, or at least I'll try to make it be like that. Finally I can only **apologize** for the delay and hope you enjoyed the chapter. **See you space cowboy.****


End file.
